


Kwiatek

by Croyance



Series: 100 drabbli w 100 dni [25]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, flower - Freeform
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 14:11:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7687573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Od pewnego czasu miał słabość do kwiatów</p><p>Prompt 25. "Kwiatek"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kwiatek

Louis nigdy nie uważał, by kwiaty miały w sobie coś więcej. Nie zachwycały go, obojętnie od rodzaj. Nie nadawały się po prostu dla mężczyzn. Jednak wszystko zmieniło się gdy poznał jego.  
Zaczęło się od pojedynczego kwiatka wplecionego we włosy. Raz na koncercie, raz czy dwa w domu. Niby nie było w tym nic dziwnego, ale jakoś dodawały one Harry'emu uroku. Az w końcu, gdy ten pojawił się we wianku, Louis zmienił swoje nastawienie całkowicie. Kwiaty po prostu pasowały do jego partnera, jak do nikogo innego. Dlatego codziennie rano przy ich łóżku pojawiał się nowy. By Harry mógł olśniewać co dnia.


End file.
